1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to riser cards, and more particularly to a riser card for connecting a power supply in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, a motherboard of a computer usually has only one power connector, and one power supply, which is directly connected to the motherboard. In this way, the position of the power supply is usually still relative to the motherboard. Otherwise, the only power supply may fail during extensive use. The computer has to be shut down to renew the power supply, and work done with the computer will be interrupted. In this case, one or more power supplies may be further used in the computer. Therefore, a riser card that can electrically connect one or more power supplies to the motherboard is needed.